That Whole New World
by depth
Summary: A Time Machine accident caused Mirai Gohan to land on Vegetasei, where he meets many such as a chibi Vegeta...and Videl. AU GohanVidel Updated 815
1. Prologue: Is it Fate?

*****READ THIS FIRST***** This is the new prologue.  The old prologue is now in the upcoming Chapter One.  So read this first and THEN read the next chapter.  Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**_Prologue: Is it Fate?_**

***Future Timeline***

"Heh heh.  Hahahaha!  Look at all these human fools!"  Juunanagou was laughing maniacally as he killed the people one by one with his bare hands.  Juuhachigou murmured an agreement while she watched in amusement. The ground shook as Juuhachigou took down a couple of skyscrapers with one of her smaller ki blasts.  

"I'm scared, Gohan!"  

Mirai Gohan gritted his teeth as he shielded the four-year old Trunks away from the destructive blast underneath a pile of fallen, cracked walls that used to be part of a magnificent architectural piece. 

_'Kuso!  I knew I shouldn't have taken Trunks out with me today.  But I just couldn't resist his puppydog face!'_  He thought.  

They had been out walking alongside of Capsule Corporation when they heard a huge bomb-like sound that sliced through the air.  Immediately, He grabbed Trunks and dove under a pile of destroyed buildings.  He would have tried to protect the area around CC, of course, but he could not do that with Trunks trailing behind him.  His first priority was to safeguard Trunks.  He couldn't betray Bulma, who had watched after him after ChiChi was murdered by the two androids.  He thought they were all safe, for the androids were rumored to be terrorizing a far away city.  However, Mirai Gohan thought wrong, and now he was desperately trying to protect those closest to him for the last time.

"Hey Juunanagou, isn't that Capsule Corporation over there?  Let's go and have some fun.  I hear those pathetic Saiyajins live in that complex.  Besides, Capsule Corporation is probably hiding thousands of people in there.  With a compound so big, and with that stupid kid of Goku's, it'd be asinine and preposterous if there's no one."  

Juunanagou nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's go.  He hasn't been showing up lately.  I'm getting kind of bored."  Then, they flew off.

Mirai Gohan's eyes widened, he didn't realize that hiding had almost cost him a huge mistake.  There _are_ thousands of people, hundreds of thousands, in fact.  He whispered to Trunks, "Stay here, and do not move, understand?"  Without waiting for Trunks' reply, Mirai Gohan flew off and tried to chase after the androids.  However, his attempt was futile, and with a bang, one side of Capsule Corporation went up in smoke. 

Trunks, being the curious child he was, climbed out to see.  His eyes widened, was that his home being blasted?  Inevitably, he also took off into the air and followed Mirai Gohan.

"Gohan, Gohan!  Wait for me!"  Trunks yelled.

Mirai Gohan turned around, his face a mixture of angriness and surprise.  "I told you to stay there under that pile, Trunks!"

"But what about 'Kaasan?"  Trunks questioned.

"I'll look after her, you just take care of yourself!"  After the little exchange of words, Mirai Gohan stopped paying attention to little Trunks and sped away.  Fortunately, he found Bulma safe, huddled in large masses of people.  "Come on peoples!  Let's go!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the good little Samaritan over here."

With lightning reflexes, Mirai Gohan turned around and looked at the two figures floating in the sky.  "Don't you do anything t—" his words were cut off when he saw a huge ki blast coming his way.  He dodged it just in time, but the other people weren't so lucky.  Some were directly incinerated by the blast.  Others, like Bulma, had pieces of broken building parts falling on them.

"MOM!"  Trunks' anguished cry attracted the attention of the two androids.

"Oh, and here is the miniature Samaritan.  Here's a present for your good deeds," cackling, Juunanagou directed another ki blast at Trunks.  Trunks didn't even have the chance to power up or even cry out as the blast caused a huge puncture in his chest.  Without his ki, Trunks slowly fell from the sky.  At this, Bulma gave a little cry of worry and scrambled to where Trunks was.

"Oh well, I guess he didn't like our present," shrugged Juuhachigou, "Oh look!  How fast does time fly!  I guess it's time to go.  Bye-bye little Saiyajin, I do hope _you_ like our present."  Laughing, the two androids flew away.

"I swear to God, I will kill you two for this!" Mirai Gohan screamed at the pair of inhuman beings.  "Oh my God, Trunks!  Bulma!"  He rushed to the helpless pair.  "Are you two okay?"  He checked the two for wounds. Trunks, with a huge hole in his body, was obviously dead.  Bulma was thankfully still alive.  However, as fate had it, her body was covered with bruises and cuts.  On her stomach, was a huge glass shard from the previously existing Capsule Corporation building.  Blood was pouring through it like water.

"Oh God, I don't have the strength to move anymore.  When I got to Trunks, I used the last remaining strength I had.  Take care Gohan, use the Time Machine to go back to your family."  Whispering her last words, Bulma also fell dead, on top of her dead son.

"Bulma!  Trunks!  NOOOO!"  Mirai Gohan couldn't control the wild maelstrom that was occurring in his body.  His rage was uncontrollable.  He let out a huge cry, and his hair flashed yellow.  His transformation to Super Saiyajin was indeed amazing, but he didn't stop there.  He kept screaming and his power increased exponentially.  

Mirai Gohan has ascended to Super Saiyajin level two.

~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!  The more reviews I get the faster I write. Any author would love lots of encouraging responses!  Oh yeah, I need ideas for real Japanese sounding Saiyajin names!  If anyone knows any good vegetable names and their meanings please tell me!  Thank you!


	2. Ch 1: Determining the Paternity

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

****

**_Chapter 1: Determining the Paternity_**

****

The world was empty and desolate.

There was no one left.  Mirai Gohan looked bravely around the barren landscape that surrounded him and his time machine.  Juunanagou and Juuhachigou had annihilated the human race, including his mother, Bulma, and Trunks.  He had, of course, avenged their deaths by killing the murderous androids.  However, it did not bring the last of his family back from the dead.  Bulma's last words were, "Take care Gohan, use the Time Machine to go back to your family."  With that, she had taken her last soft breath and had fallen into a soft heap of flesh.

[_Author's Note:  For now I'm just going to call Mirai Gohan "Gohan" but be aware he is in fact from the future timeline_.]

Gohan knew what she meant.  He had to go back in time, even if it's just to respect Bulma's last wishes.  He knew he had no desire to meet his past family.  He was a scarred soldier, someone who had seen true evil.  He saw cities reduced to rubble in less than a minute.   However, he also saw the cruel nature of human beings.  With selfish behaviors, humans would do anything to save themselves.  For instance, once he saw a boy who put his own sister in front of him to avoid the blast that was created by Juuhachigou. Ironically, he also died along with his sister.  He saw past the "courageous" façades of humans and animals alike.  

Gohan believed many act heroically so that they would not be ridiculed.  Of course, he found many exceptions in these humans.  His father, Vegita, and even Krillin didn't count, because he had seen them sacrifice themselves for the good of the world. Generally, the world was selfish, and only cared for themselves.  That was why he did not look forward to going back in time.  However, there were no other options for him.  With a sigh, Gohan stepped into the Time Machine.

*~*~*~*~*

**In another time and place...**

"I hate my father!" A little boy screamed out and let out a huge power blast.

*~*~*~*~*

**Back to the future timeline...**

Gohan settled in his time machine comfortably.  After he is equipped with many food capsules, he pressed the button that would take him many years back into the past.  Unknowingly to him, the insides of the Time Machine were producing a suspicious scratching sound.  Suddenly, the seat lurched and the vessel of time started spinning like crazy.  Becoming dizzy, Gohan fell forward onto the control panel into a state of unconsciousness.  

*~*~*~*~*

**In that other time and place...**

"Hmph," Bardock sneered as he saw the last of his crew landed on Vegeta-sei and left the space pods.  They had finally finished purging Bombay-sei.  The Bombay-jin were hard to beat.  Although they were weak physically, they made up for it with cleverness.  Many of its scientists helped in creating the first regeneration tanks.  However, they overcame the Bombay-jin when the full moon came into view and they transformed into the stage of the oozaru.  Thankfully, the people of Bombay-sei were eradicated easily with the help of the extra power.  

The only person with any inconsequential wounds was Panboukin, who brushed it aside with his witty comments.  Celipa, the only female Saiyajin of his team, started teasing Panboukin for his wound.  Totepo, as silent as always, left without saying a word.  His best friend, Toma, just patted him on the back and said, "That was a nice one, Bardock."

Bardock found himself replying with his usual grunt, "Hmph."  He was mad that the third class Saiyajins never got any challenge in their purges.  He requested for a high-difficulty planet to purge, and what do they get?  A population of low-leveled people whose power level does not go over 100!

Bardock sighed, he wished for some excitement in his life.  He hated always going on the same purges to the same unworthy planets.  '_It's so boring!' _he thought. '_For once I would like to do something with my life.  It's always the same routine.'  _

Seeing his friend deep in thought, Toma called out to rouse Bardock from his contemplation.  "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Your not thinking about Kakarotto, are you?  If you are really missing him, then you shouldn't have sent him into space.  Seriously, he'll be fine, stop thinking about your son," Celipa added.

"I'm not thinking about Kakarotto—and no, I'm not thinking about Raditz either.  I'm thinking about how—oh never mind, you would not understand anyways," Bardock tried to explain, though to an ineffectual extent.  His squad mates just stared at him.

"Err, you know what?  I'm going to go.  See ya!"  Bardock walked away exceedingly fast.  Actually, it was more like he was running away from them.

"What's his deal?" Panboukin wondered.

"Who knows?  Ever since he put Kakarotto on that purging mission he had been the same ever since.  Let's go you guys," Celipa put in, "Come on, Toma."

"Huh?  Oh all right," Toma snapped out from his thoughts and followed the departing Panboukin and Celipa.

*~*~*~*~*__

_'Even though my squad mates won't understand my need for some occasional exciting events, they didn't need to keep talking about Kakarotto and how I'm supposedly to be missing him.  I mean, the reason I sent him off was because of he reminds me of my mate!  She died because she had to give birth to him!  And then he turned out to have an astonishingly low power level.  What else was I supposed to fucking do?  Nurse him to be a weak idiot' _Angered by comments of his fellow friends, Bardock stomped along the road that would take him to his house.

Bardock was very aggravated.  He couldn't believe his friends' absurdity.  He _needed _to send his infantile son off because he needed his son to learn the ways of a Saiyajin.  He _needed_ him to understand that the Saiyajins were a cruel and ruthless race.  That the Saiyajin race was a proud race that puts honor and tradition above everything else.  That sending _him_ off was a symbol of tradition.  Anyway, Bardock did not know how to raise a child.  Perhaps sending him off was the best alternative he could have chosen.

While Bardock was pondering and walking along his designated path, he saw something wink into his peripheral sight.  Being inquisitive by nature, he advanced towards the suspicious machine-like object. Upon further examination, he found an odd dome-shaped contraption.  When he peered into the glass dome, he saw a creature that resembled a Saiyajin.  He then tried to check the being's power level, and found out he couldn't!  The scouter had exploded.

The top of the dome suddenly opened, and the person plunged over the side of the machine facing down.  Bardock found himself wondering in amazement.  This creature resembled a Saiyajin, having the similar features.  Many Saiyajins had the same musculature and the spiky, stiff hair.  Yet he didn't have a tail!  He turned the unusual person over so that he would see the person's face.

"Dad?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Please review!  Review! Review! Pretty pretty please?  

Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed before! ***MWAH*** I love u guys!

***~Shameless Advertisement~***

Runnaway Heart by piccolodork

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=799895

This is a very piccolo-centered fic.  It is about a girl who effects the lives of many Z-fighters, especially Piccolo, just by being who she is... (You gotta read to find out.  ^_~)

Harry Potter and the Book of Evil by Abracadabra 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=471441

Yes I know, what is a Harry Potter fanfic doing in a DBZ fic??  The truth is, she's my friend and she writes really well.  I think she deserves more recognition for her story.  It's about a new character that comes to Hogwarts from the U.S.  JUST because there is a new character doesn't mean it is bad.  So go read it already! ^_^


	3. Ch 2: Disorientation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note: Ok, a few clarifications.  Most Saiyajins use the scouter to check *power levels* but Gohan can sense *ki*.  Therefore, in the prologue it is *ki* but in chapter one it is *power level* because Bardock and the others did not really understand what ki is.

Secondly, in the prologue Trunks called his mom 'Kaasan and in chapter one Gohan called Bardock dad.  The reason why I didn't use the Japanese pronunciation for father was because Bardock wouldn't understand it.  Then my story wouldn't sound very good because he'd now be confused at what Gohan said.  Besides, "'Tousan?" just wouldn't have the same effect as "Dad?"  ^_~    

Oh yeah, one more thing.  Videl is probably not going to appear for a couple of chapters.  So be patient, all right?  Good, here we go...

**_Chapter 2: Disorientation_**

When Gohan slowly regained his consciousness, he found himself being turned over.  He was staring into a face not unlike the one of his father.  In spite of that familiar face, however, this person was sporting a scar on his face.  He was also wearing odd clothes that suspiciously looked like armor.  The father Gohan knew did not wear armor.  Gohan was expecting his father to be wearing a gi and a happy smile.  Instead, he saw a scowling expression plastered on the face of this man.  So, he spit out the first word (and/or question) that to his mind.

"Dad?"

Bardock blinked in surprise.  _'D-d-did t-that atrocious person just called me dad?  What the hell is going on?  I've never even seen this individual before.  He does look a little familiar though...'_ He thought.  But of course, like most Saiyajins, Bardock replied with the first thing that came to his mind, which was also the rudest.

"Who the fuck are you calling a father?  I ain't your father, _kid_.  I don't even know you, who the fuck are you anyways?" '_And why did my scouter explode when I tried to check his power level?  He's not _that _strong, is he?'_

Gohan's eyes widened.  He had just heard his "father" curse.  Son Goku did not curse on a daily basis.  Maybe when he was fighting a powerful enemy, yes.  However, Goku was not the type of person who would yell at his son just for calling him dad.  So, that must mean... '_He's not my dad!  He's a fraud!' _

Having reached a rash conclusion, Gohan jumped up and crouched into a defensive position.

"Y-you imposter!  You're not my dad!  Who are you!?"  He swatted at Bardock as if he could not defend himself.  "Stay away!"

Bardock sweatdropped.  _'Erm, didn't I just say that?  He didn't need to be so, so exaggerated.  This kid must be delirious or something.  I guess he must not be_ that _strong.  He may not even be strong at all.  Perhaps my scouter just short-circuited and blew up for no reason.'_

"Are you okay, kid?  I just asked you who you are.  No need to get all freaky."

"No, no.  Don't bewitch me with your disingenuous words, evildoer."  Mirai Gohan must have the same dense personality as the other Gohan [_A/N: Think Great Saiyaman_], for he was also spouting off corny words.  Then again, maybe he really was delirious.

Finally, Gohan did something that was halfway normal.  He tried to sense the other's ki.  He gleefully noted that the other was, while stronger than the humans, much much weaker if compared to him. 

"Haha!  At least this vile evildoer is weak.  He's no match for me."  For no reason, Gohan appeared to have lost the somber atmosphere that was once around him and regained a conceited air about him.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT A SAIYAJIN'S STRENGTH, BOY?  I have killed for less.  You are not even part of this glorious race, since you don't have a tail.  So how dare you have the audacity to fucking offend me!?"  Bardock did not stand for insults on his pride.  Like all Saiyajins, Bardock had a discernible sense of pride and honor.  He would not let some foreign _boy_ attack his dignity like that.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?  LET'S GO THEN!"  Trying to convince Gohan to fight, Bardock challenged him.

"Nah, you wouldn't even survive the lightest of my punches."  Gohan arrogantly replied.

"WHAT?  LET'S SEE YOU SAY THAT AFTER THIS!"  Thus, there began a barrage of punches thrown by Bardock, and each and every one of them was dodged by none other than Gohan.

Unbeknownst to them, a crowd started to form around them.  At first, when they saw a strange mechanic device come into view they took no notice of it.  However, when they heard someone yelling about insulting Saiyajins, some of them began to get interested.  Just how often would they hear 'insult' and 'Saiyajin' in one sentence?  Most would run away just hearing the word 'Saiyajin'.  Therefore, many started to gather around the two fighting Saiyajin and Demi-Saiyajin.

*~*~*~*~*

The ouji of Vegeta-sei was rumored to be the most ruthless and heartless child of the whole planet.  Vegeta-Ouji was only eight years old, yet he was almost more powerful than all of the elite class.

Vegeta was getting bored.  His father was off at some conference on another planet.  Before it had been a challenge to beat Nappa.  Now it was effortless to simply knock him out.  He has too been wishing for some excitement.  Although the situation with Frieza seemed precarious, it was more the dilemma of King Vegeta rather than his son's.  For this reason, Vegeta had nothing to do.  Being so young, many did not trust the powerful boy.  Fear him and respect him? Yes.  Trust him and look up to him for advice? Never.  

Vegeta was just walking down a pathway when he saw the big crowd.  Normally this wouldn't interest him one bit but today he was just plain bored.   He gestured for his ox-like guards, Nappa and Raditz, to follow him.

When he finally arrived at the scene, he discovered a third-class Saiyajin fighting a creature that looked like only one thing.  He looked like a tailless Saiyajin.  That was not possible though, because all tailless Saiyajins were either exiled or executed.  Yet there was a tailless Saiyajin _here_, wearing the oddest clothes.

Vegeta evaluated the fight.  Weird.  The tailless boy had evaded every one of the punches that the third-class had thrown.  He frowned and used his scouter to find the boy's power level.  He couldn't help but snorting aloud.  That tailless kid only had the power level of 100!  That third-class must be weak if he couldn't even strike this boy.  Vegeta then checked Saiyajin's power level.  He anticipated it would be somewhere near 75.  To his surprise, this man's power level was 1950!  A second-class probably wouldn't achieve a higher power level than that.  He blinked.  Just what was the world getting to?  Was his scouter broken?  Deciding that his scouter was not to be relied on, Vegeta resolved to use his voice.

"Stop this fighting at once!  As the Saiyajin no Ouji, I command you two to stop fighting!"

No one was listening.  

The chibi ouji began to get frustrated.  He did not like to be disregarded.  Well-known for his short-temperedness, the young boy began to yell.  Yet much of his voice was drowned out by the immense sound the crowd was making.

Being either embarrassed or angry, the red-faced ouji flew up into the sky and directed a blast at the fighting pair.

BOOM!

At once the throng of people was silenced.

~~~~~~~~~~                                                                                              

::Pant Pant::  "...I need reviews..."  The Review Monster wheezed out, "Where are my reviews?"  ::Chomp Chomp::  "Thanks, more please!" ---- (hint, hint)

Please review!  Constructive criticism, as well as any other remarks or comments, are welcomed. ^_^  

To everyone that has already reviewed, Thank You!  It's nice to know people are reading my fic and liking it  p ^_^ q   Yay!


	4. Ch 3: Confusing Power Levels

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!  I am on vacation right now and it's pretty hard to just GET on the internet... so here's the long awaited chapter 3! I don't know when I can post the next chapter though  _  sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note:  Yes I know, the last chapter was kind of... screwy.  Heh, that last chapter was meant to be humorous, but it didn't really work... _::sweatdrops while scratching head:: _...Oh well.  So, I realized that everything might be a little confusing, since Bardock kept calling Gohan kid.  This IS an alternate universe... so I get to do whatever I wanted ^_^  Anyways, think about it, if Trunks was four when he died... then Gohan can't be much older.

~ the ages are as follows~

Gohan: 13

Vegeta: 8 

Bardock: um...not sure, old enough to have Goku ^_^

Regarding the power levels...  I've never actually SEEN the Bardock Special, so I wouldn't know much about his power level.  So I've been checking out sites with his information.  One site said that Bardock's power level was 10,000 AFTER he got back from Kanassa-sei.  But seriously, I don't know, so I'm just going to make up my own numbers. ^_^  ...UNLESS, someone tell me the actual number figure.  THEN, I will change it.  Ok, that's about it.

Many thanks to Burenda, who gave me most of the ideas for this chapter.  ^_^

Oh yeah...I changed my plot a little, so I rewrote the summary thing.

**_Chapter 3: Confusing Power Levels_**

_'Did that man just say Saiyajin?  Hmm...No I don't think so.  It's probably just my imagination.'_  While evading all the kicks and punches that Bardock threw his way, Gohan was still relatively bored.  He took the spare time to think about the situation that he got into the moment he woke up. Clearly, Bardock's words were sinking in.

Slowly, the "fight" that was taking place was revitalizing him.  The lightheadedness created by the spinning Time Machine must have influenced him, Gohan decided.  Speaking of which, he realized to his surprise and grief, had been destroyed sometime after Bardock attacked him.  Distracted by thinking about this tragedy, Gohan almost missed the sharp, impending flash that was going his way.  

Grateful to be at least paying a bit of attention, Gohan's ki raised just a fraction – in his opinion.  He flew up into the air, and promptly knocked the ki blast away.

_'Just how was t – this foreign creature able to deflect _my_ Gallic Gun?  What _is_ he, this deceivingly pitiful boy whose power level measured out to be 100?'_

Vegeta was flabbergasted.  He couldn't believe that this _boy_ with a measly power level of 100 was able to avert one of his most prominent attacks.  He was able to count with his hand the number of people that survived his blast.  Most of them had been elites – adult elites at that, furthermore they certainly did not walk away from that attack unscathed.   Being most curious, Vegeta once again tried to find the mysterious boy's power level.

To his bewilderment, as well as to any Saiyajin that was also using a scouter, the power level of this creature was resting at the esteemed 5,000!  Vegeta gasped.  He, and the others could not believe that this _kid_ could be more powerful than almost everyone on this planet.  Also, why did _his_ scouter show that the power level of this boy was 5,000 when just moments before it had indicated the laughable number of 100?

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when he did not find anyone hurt.  His mind raged at the fact that someone had thrown such a potentially hurtful ki blast at a group of defenseless people.  Immediately, his searching eyes locked on the other boy, who was the only one in the vicinity that was also in the air.  He almost snickered, for this boy looked uncannily like the deceased Vegeta that he knew.  

_'With the exception of size and age, these two could be twins!  They both got the weird hair, and the malevolent frown.  He's also got the—'_  Gohan's thoughts were cut off, however, when he spied a fuzzy brown belt around Vegeta's waist.  

_'Is that...a tail?'_  Recalling his father's fights with Nappa and Vegeta, Gohan was convinced that, yes, the fuzzy belt must be indeed a tail.  That brought up another question in Gohan's mind.  

_'Does that mean that this boy is a surviving Saiyajin?  What is he doing on Chikyuu-sei?  And who are these people?  Wha—'_  Referring to the large crowd that surrounded him, Gohan also caught sight of a fuzzy belt on each and every one of these people.  

_'Are they _all_ Saiyajins?  Or am I hallucinating?_'  Finally, Gohan glimpsed Bardock among the massive group.  _'No matter how I think of this, he _still_ looks like my dad, and added to that fact, he has a tail!  This is virtually impossible.  Wait...didn't that guy just _say_ that he's a Saiyajin?'_  

Putting two and two together, Gohan nearly stumbled backwards.  He couldn't _believe _that he was among many _living_ Saiyajins.  In his scattered thoughts, however, one question stood out the most.  Why are they here?  Gohan was determined to find out what had occurred in this time.

"Y-you deflected my blast!  How dare you!  I am the Saiyajin no Ouji!  I can't believe this!  I must be hallucinating.  I bet you can't block my attack a second time.  GALLIC—GUN!"  True to his words, Vegeta powered a huge blast aimed at Gohan.

It exploded.  The surrounding Saiyajins all had different reactions.  Some winced.  Others cheered.  But one thing remained the same.  They had all thought _'He's dead'_.  No one had even considered differently.  Not even Vegeta.  So it was a shock to all when the smoke caused by the blast cleared.  And Gohan stood, with not even one hair that was out of place.

It was silence once again.

"You're strong," Vegeta finally said.

Gohan half-smiled, "I guess you can say that."

"Come with me to the Royal Palace.  I'd like to talk to you."  Vegeta was more than curious about this newcomer.  He couldn't wait to uncover this person's identity.  

_'Argh, Gohan, think about this carefully.  You don't know what's going on.   You need to talk to that guy who looks like your father.  You need to confirm if that little boy in front of you is the Vegeta you know or not.'_  The cautious side of Gohan admonished.  The side that remembered and hated the Mirai world readily agreed. _'Why not Gohan.  It's obvious that these people are not Chikyuu-jins.  Besides, what better place can you stay at?  It's a _palace_ for god's sakes.'_

Between the arguing inside of his head, Gohan decided to form a compromise.  "Fine, I'll come with you, but only if you also take that guy over there with us,"  He gestured to Bardock, "Agreed?"

Although Vegeta hated third-classes, he really wanted to talk to Gohan.  "Agreed."

~~~~~~~~~~

Review Monster: Hehe, I _like_ reviews.  They're really yummy.

Goku:  Really?  Hey I wanna try! ::munch munch::  You're right!  ...but there isn't anymore!  I'm still hungry! 

Please review! ^_^   Thanks for all the reviews!  Knowing that your there, is my greatest motivation to write!


	5. Ch 4: Thoughts of a Palace

I'M BACK!!  Ahh, home sweet home...  Now that I'm back from vacation, hopefully I'll be able to upload these chapters a lot faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Author's Note:  Nothing to say, really.  I promise, I promise to all those Gohan/Videl fans, Videl WILL be in this story, except you have to wait for at the most, two more chapters. Hopefully, she'll be in the next chapter.  I'll TRY to have them out before September but I can't promise anything.

Um... In my story Bardock had never been to the palace.  I'm not sure if he did or not in the actual storyline, but this IS an A/U so I get to do whatever I want. ^_^

One important thing, I just changed the chapter titles, not the actual chapter itself.

Sorry about 8/20 when the story said it has been updated when it really hasn't.  I was just reloading it correcting some mistakes... 

****

**_Chapter 4: Thoughts of a Palace_**

****

Bardock stood rooted to his spot, unmoving.  Wait a second.  _He's_ going to the _palace_? What?  Did they even ask _him_ if he wanted to go?  NO.  Because of a _kid's_ demand he was going to go to a place where no normal third-class had even had the privilege to even step foot on?  What the hell was this world getting to?  Bardock was about to speak up for himself when Nappa spoke.

"Ouji-sama, are you sure this is wise?  This kid is still unknown to us.  We're already taking a big risk by letting him enter the Royal Palace.  You are going to let a _third-class_ enter?  If you keep letting people of no importance come into the palace, then sooner or later people are going to be flocking there like flies."

"Hmph.  Don't order me around. You dare question the Saiyajin no Ouji?" Unsurprisingly, Vegeta looked very menacing, making him look much older than an eight-year-old.  

"But...but what about Vegeta-Ou!"  Nappa exclaimed.

"There are only two people.  He's not going to do anything.  Now, one more word from you and I'll..." Smirking, a ball of ki was beginning to form in Vegeta's hands.  Promptly, he threw it into the ground.  Again, it went BOOM!  Slowly, as the smoke cleared, more and more of a bottomless crater was revealed.

The crowd [_AN: Yep, they're still there_.] slowly backed away.  Both Raditz and Bardock stood there, too afraid to move a muscle.  Nappa was also not moving.  However, if one looked closely, one can see that he was as stiff as a board.  

"What?  No more questions?  Good.  Grab that third-class.  You," Vegeta addressed Gohan, "Just follow us.  I presume we won't be flying too fast for you.  We're returning to the palace."  

*~*~*~*~*

Bardock looked around the palace in awe.  It was true he was going to protest about coming to this place, but all thoughts flew out of his head the moment he entered it.  It was just...so _grand_, so _breathtaking_.  Of course, this was the place where all the important diplomats from the other planets stay.  It had to be this spectacular.  

_'This is so unfair.  Why does the royalty get this extravagance while third-classes get tiny houses or apartments?'_  Bardock felt bitter.  He didn't understand why the matter of rank was so significant on Vegetasei.  However, one's class was determined the moment he or she was born.  For example, he himself was born a third-class, but right now his power level was a second-class's.  This just signified how unreasonable and just how _wrong_ the laws were.  

Bardock admitted one reason why he was so bitter was because of his son.  Kakarotto was only just born a few months ago.  Immediately, because of his astoundingly low power level, he was deemed a third-class.  However, Bardock knew one thing about _his_ family, the lower one's power was when he was born, the higher it will be later in his life.  This only happened in their family though.  [_A/N: Not true as far as I know.  But please pretend it is for the sake of my story._ ^_~]  So Bardock sent Kakarotto on a purging squad in hopes of building up his power level while he was still young.  Maybe that way the officials will change their mind about him and change his rank.

They had all been following Vegeta when Nappa asked coldly "Your name?" 

Deeply in his thoughts, Bardock almost missed Nappa's question.  "Oh, I'm Bardock."

_'Bardock...where have I heard that name before?'_ Gohan thought.

"He's my 'Tousan."  Staying silent until now, Raditz spoke up for the first time.  

"Silence.   We're approaching the Ou."  Vegeta turned around and glared at the four behind him.

They came up to the throne room.  The guards let the five through after they've identified the Ouji.  

"'Tousama.  These two have the most suspicious power levels.  I've discovered them while taking a walk inspecting various working facilities.  I wish to question them."

"Do what you must.  Remember, you are the Saiyajin no Ouji.  You can make decisions on your own.  Don't come running to me for everything.  I have businesses to attend to."

It was fortunate the Ou didn't even spare Gohan and Bardock a glance, otherwise he would be questioning Vegeta why there was a tailless kid and a third-class Saiyajin in the palace.  

Vegeta, however, took this as a blow to his pride and dignity.  He did not want to be reproved by his father in front of others.  In addition to this, he _didn't_ want to bother his so-called busy father with such trivial matters.  But it was the Ou who had ordered Vegeta to tell him of any foreign beings that he had brought into the Royal Palace in the first place.  Nevertheless, Vegeta was not a happy boy at this moment.

"Yes, 'Tousama," Vegeta's ears burned red with embarrassment.  "Let's go," He barked an order to the four who were still behind him.

"Where to, Ouji-sama?"  Raditz couldn't help but ask.

"Where do you think?  Somewhere else."  With a huff, Vegeta turned and walked away.  Not caring if the others were following or not.

*~*~*~*~*

Gohan had never been in a place as fantastic as this.  Most of the places he had gone to were ruins.  _'Don't think about that, Gohan!'  _He admonished himself.  When he entered the throne room, he was immediately impressed with the décor.  It was spacious, and had an air of regality about it.  

_'I'm surprised that the Ou also looked so much like the Vegeta I knew.  Apart from the height and the beard, this Saiyajin no Ou and Vegeta could be twins!  Then again, so could the boy who called himself the Saiyajin no Ouji.  Maybe...maybe Vegeta is the Ou! Or the Ouji!  Grr, I'm so confused.  There are no Chikyuu-jins here but there are two Vegetas and a bunch of Saiyajin.  Where am I?'_   Gohan's thoughts snapped to an end when Vegeta stopped at the door to another room.  [_A/N: Again?!  LOL I guess Bardock and Gohan have way too much thoughts._]

"This is my training room."  Vegeta gestured to the vast space behind him.  It was basically a room that was empty of furniture.  

"Fight me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's an end to another chapter.  I'm so sorry!  I know that this chapter is moving kind of slow.  But I promise Videl will be in the story really really soon, I just have to finish with the back ground information and all that...

Review please!  Come on, you KNOW you want to!! ^_^

For everyone that has already reviewed:  THANK YOU!!!!  I feel so loved knowing people actually like this fic.  ^_^


	6. Ch 5: Clash of the Best

Hey!  So sorry I haven't updated in like forever!  *Whimpers* Noooo!!  Don't hit me for not updating... I have been sooo busy lately, with school and all.  And well, I DO have a social life ^_~  AND all these papers to write and everything!  Plus I had writer's block. =(  BUT, I will assure everyone this:  I WILL FINISH WRITING THIS FIC!!!  No matter how long it takes I will finish it.  So, I hope everyone will stick with me and will still be around when I finish this fic... ^_^ 

Again, thanks to Burenda and Piccolodork, who both had helped me sooo much with the fight scene.  Thank you! ^_^

Also, to answer one of my reviewer's question:  Sorry...Mirai Gohan still has both his arms.  He is only 13, after all.  BUT, I promise you that this Gohan will be VERY, VERY different from the Gohan we all know... ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

****

**_Chapter 5: Clash of the Best_**

****

****

"What?"  Gohan blinked.

"You heard me, fight me," Vegeta sneered, "But I guess you're too chicken to, right?  It's so obvious that you're scared."

For a moment, Gohan's face was filled with an indiscernible look.  Then, he laughed. "You don't want to fight me.  Trust me."

"Why the hell not?  You know I'll beat you." For such a young boy, Vegeta had quite an ego.   

Suddenly, the eyes that were filled with mirth turned serious  "No, really, you _don't_ want to fight me.  Besides, I thought you were going to tell me about this place.  Where am I, anyways?"

"You're on Vegetasei...I'll talk _later_.  Right now, I wanna fight!"  Of course, an eight-year-old would always be an eight-year-old.  Signs of a tantrum were beginning to show.

Seeing that Vegeta wouldn't let the matter go, Nappa stepped in, "Ouji-sama, have pity on the kid.  Although I understand why you are very mad right now, don't take it out on this poor kid."

_'Ahhh...I see..._'

Immediately, Gohan understood.  As a Saiya-jin, the best way to control anger was to fight.  He held out a hand to stop Nappa.

"No, it's all right...wait, what's your name?  I don't believe I have been introduced to you yet."

"My name is Nappa," Nappa supplied helpfully.

"Oh okay...anyways, I'll fight him, Nappa.  Don't worry about it."  While these words were said, Gohan had a set of different words in his head _'Nappa?!  Where have I heard that before...When 'tousan was fighting Raditz, my so-called uncle?  ...oh well, I'll figure out something later...'  _"Okay, um...what should I call you again? Well anyway, I'll..."

Before Gohan had even finished his sentence, he was already interrupted by a strong uppercut that was aimed at his face. 

"Oomph... Hey! We didn't start sparring yet!"  Although the punch did not physically hurt him, Gohan was still slightly miffed at the younger Saiyajin for not following the unspoken rules of fighting.

"So? I'm Vegeta, the Saiyajin no Ouji, I don't need _anyone's_ permission to start fighting," Vegeta taunted, and to block Gohan's kick to his side, he flew up into the sky.  

"Your name is Vegeta?" Stunned by this revelation, Gohan was almost injured by the elbow jab directed onto the back of his neck.  Tired of Vegeta's attempt at injuring him, Gohan also flew up into the air and he decided to retaliate by ramming a few well-placed kicks and punches into the poor and badly prepared boy.

Of course, Vegeta wasn't as fast or strong as Gohan, and was significantly wounded by the few punches that had slammed into his gut.  Almost unable to catch his breath, Vegeta wheezed out, "This is impossible!  How can such a creature hurt me?  I almost can't believe I'm fighting a tailless Saiyajin."

Gohan laughed dryly, "You'd better believe it, why did you think I said that you definitely don't want to fight me?"

Finally recovered from the few punches that Gohan had thrown at him, Vegeta directed a furious array of punches and kicks at him.  However, to his distress, Gohan blocked every one of his attacks easily.  After numerable attempts, Vegeta was finally able hit a single blow that actually landed on Gohan's side.  Vegeta stopped.  And while trying to disguise his exhaustion, he couldn't help but slightly pant as he tried to regain his breath.  Still oblivious to the fact that Gohan had intentionally let it happen, the corners of Vegeta's mouth quirked up a bit. He did not realize that he was gradually being led into a false sense of security.  He was, in effect, being led right into the wolf's den.

_'Heh.  It looks like the stupid kid is getting tired.  Hmph.  I just knew it.  No Saiyajin can beat me, let alone a _tailless_ one.'_  Vegeta thought conceitedly.  Vegeta's whole stance relaxed considerably, and Gohan chose at that moment to phase behind Vegeta's back, and jab his elbow forcefully into the crook of Vegeta's neck.  If it had been any other Saiyajin, he would have been dead.  Fortunately, all that resulted was a simple concussion.  If Gohan had applied a bit more force, Vegeta would have been dead.  

Catching Vegeta with his hands, Gohan's feet touched the ground lightly as he landed.  Gohan placed Vegeta on the ground, and turned to face the three remaining Saiyajins.

He smirked to them, "Now that Vegeta's knocked out, I can finally get my questions answered."

The three were shocked into silence.  They could not believe that an alien creature had crushed their ouji.  Bardock was the first to find his voice, "Who _are_ you?"

Gohan, being the cautious boy he was, replied uncomfortably, "Well...if you really want to know, my name is Gohan."

"No!  I meant _what_ are you?  You can't be much older than our ouji, yet you defeated him easily as if he was nothing but a flimsy scrap of metal!" Bardock yelled.

"I'm a Demi-saiyajin," Gohan stated simply, "As of right now, I'm guessing you're all probably confused now as to why a half-breed was able to beat your _pureblooded_ ouji."

Nappa, who had been keeping himself silent, could not restrain himself anymore, "A Demi-saiyajin?  That's impossible!  I remember when Vegeta-Ou issued that act regarding all half-breeds.  We were to kill all Demi-saiyajins in existence."

Raditz, as if he had remembered something, suddenly shouted, "Oh yeah!  I recall it was around the same time that Kakarotto was sent to purge Chikyuu-sei."

_'Kakarotto...?'_ The name struck a chord deep inside Gohan.  He was shocked.  _'I've heard that name before...'_

"Kakarotto?"  For a second, Gohan seemed perplexed.  But after a moment or two, he abruptly exclaimed, "My father's name was Kakarotto," he turned his accusing finger at Bardock, "and you look just like him! Who are you two to my father?" Gohan questioned Bardock and Raditz demandingly.

Bardock, astounded by this rude question, retorted, "I should ask _you_ that!  After all, Kakarotto is _my_ son."

"Yeah, and I'm Kakarotto's older brother, Raditz," the burly, longhaired Saiyajin added.

_'Wait a second...if what they're saying is true, then does that mean that err...Bardock...is my _grandfather_?  And so, would Raditz be my uncle?  The one that fought 'tousan?  The one that brought Nappa and Vegeta to Chikyuu? ...Oh my god... Nappa! He's standing right before me!  And Vegeta...I just knocked him into unconsciousness!  I...I'm in the past!  On Vegetasei!'_  Unable to deal with all those realizations, Gohan did something he had never ever done in his whole thirteen years of life.  He fainted.

*~*~*~*~*

_'Wha...Where am I?'_ The first thought that popped into Gohan's head was the question to his location.  Gohan groggily lifted his head to look at his surroundings.  He took in the white walls and white bed sheets.  _'Am I in the...hospital?'_

Then, Gohan took in the people around him.  He identified four out of all the blurred, indistinguishable faces.  He saw Vegeta [_A/N: Yes, he woke up_.], Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock.  However, he was incapable of hearing anything.  He saw many moving mouths, but he could not hear a sound.

Little by little, Gohan's eyesight, as well as his hearing, returned.  The first phrase that he was able to distinguish was, "Gohan, will you be my trainer?"

The words came from Vegeta.  

Without thinking, Gohan answered, "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yay!!! I'm finally done with this chapter.  I promise to all Gohan and Videl fans that Videl WILL be in the next chapter.  

To all that thought the last part was a bit confusing, don't worry:  I will explain it in the next chapter.  Basically, Gohan was so surprised he fainted, and when he woke up he was REALLY confused...

Please review!  I really need you (my reviewers ^_~) to tell me what you think about this chapter.  I thought it was really bad, especially that last part...but oh well.  All comments are appreciated...

I really do appreciate all of you who reviewed.  Thank you all soooo much!


	7. Ch 6: First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N:  Yes I know, this took me sooo long to update.  I apologize.  I wrote several versions of this chapter but they were all bad.  Let's just say I encountered a writer's block that won't go away.  Also, I just did not have inspiration to write this story, and it was difficult to sit in front of my computer trying to think of something to write when I don't even know what I'm writing about. =(.  I thought of so many different plot lines it wasn't even funny.  Finally, I settled with THIS chapter.  I hope it won't disappoint you.  I REALLY hope I can continue writing.  But I am doubtful because of schoolwork, since the midterms are coming as well as a million projects...

Oh yes. Let me warn you.  This is EXTREMELY Alternate Universe.  You are warned ^_~.  

****

**_Chapter 6: First Sight_**

****

Gohan and Vegeta.  Mentor and student.  Confidants. Friends.

It was hard to determine how Vegeta and Gohan had become friends in the first place.  It was as if fate had played its strange game on those two.  It was purely due to Gohan's disorientation and confusion that he turned out to be Vegeta's trainer.  Like a snowball effect, the more they got to know each other, the better friends they became.

Logically, it made sense.  Considering Vegeta was Gohan's first friend he made on Vegetasei, it was all very rational.

*~*~*~*~*

**745 A.D. **

"Freeza-sama.  Please reconsider letting Videl return.  You know of the prophecy."

"Hahahaha... Why should it matter? I am not afraid of some monkey."

"But..."

"Silence!  I will not have your insolence, Zarbon!"

*~*~*~*~*

**Still 745 A.D. **

**Five years after the last chapter...**

Son Gohan had become a Saiyajin elite.  He was Vegeta's trainer, an occupation that many had not even dared to dream for.  He was also the Royal Commander of the Saiyajin Army.  At the age of eighteen, he was still the youngest leader Vegetasei's soldiers have had for the past few centuries.

In the beginning all the soldiers resisted his leadership because of his age and his bloodline.  However, Gohan defeated all who did, proving him worthy of his position in the army.

He had everything, yet he was very unhappy.  He was extremely young, and the weight of his responsibilities burdened him heavily.  At any time, thousands would be prepared to kill, should Gohan wish it.  He couldn't see the fun in just _killing_, as many had found pleasure in simply destroying things.  Of course, he felt no remorse in it either, for killing was a necessity of life.

On this particular day, while strolling along a wide street in Vegetasei's capital, Gohan noticed the endless clamoring that went through the city.  He carefully listened to some of the shouts.

"The Saiyajin no Hime has returned!"

"This is a day for much rejoicing!"

"Quick, get the feast ready.  We have much to celebrate."

Gohan was perplexed by the enthusiasm of the Saiyajins.  Never had he seen so many people celebrating, especially over what he considered a trivial matter.  He had seen the ouji returning from purging missions numerous times, and no one had shown any great eagerness at his return.  How can the homecoming of his sister, who was only a mere five years older than the ouji, be honored like this?  True, she had been away for a decade, but this _celebration_ puzzled him deeply.

Baffled, he asked Raditz, "Tell me, Uncle, why are the people so happy?"

Gohan, although he was extremely dense by nature, had managed to figure out that Bardock and Raditz were related to him.  Furthermore, Bardock was a sensible man.  It did not take him a long time to discover this fact as well.  And well, Raditz was Bardock's son, so it was without a doubt that he was informed of Bardock's little "discovery" soon after the said discoveries was contrived.

When they decided to notify each other of their own breakthroughs, neither side was surprised.  However, they all decided not to reveal this secret to the public, except to a few trusted friends such as Vegeta.  Both Bardock and Gohan had the astuteness to realize that they simply could not just _tell_ the citizens of Vegetasei, as news of the respected Royal Commander's birthright would create complicated conflicts.

Raditz shot a surprised look at Gohan. "You mean you don't know? Videl, the Saiyajin no Hime has been prophesied to be the savior of Vegetasei.  She will bring in the greatest honor imaginable to the race of Saiyajin."  

He paused.  "The Legendary Super Saiyajin will show when she reaches the age of eighteen.  It is not clear whether she herself is the Legendary Super Saiyajin, although it is doubtful, as she is a female.  However, this had been foretold by the Prophet, and to this time, none of his prophecies had been proven false."

He paused again.  This time, his tone was more remorseful. "And this is the reason why Freeza had chosen her, rather than Vegeta-sama, to serve in his army.  This is the reason why she has been away for the past ten years."

Gohan was still confused.  "I don't get it, what does the Legendary Super Saiyajin has anything to do with _her_ existence?"

Raditz looked at him sharply. "You don't understand, Gohan-sama."  Years had softened his resentment and jealousy over the fact that his nephew had become his superior.  "She is not just a simple female.  She is the Prophesied One.  The one that will bring glory back into Vegetasei."  He lowered his voice.

"And perhaps this soon-to-be glorification will relieve us of Lord Freeza's control.  We are not stupid.  We know that Freeza is controlling us through our nature to fight.  We do not like to bow down to a foreigner, even if he _is_ an Ice-jin."

Gohan fought the urge to laugh. "And, are you sure that this so called 'glorification' will occur?  How do you know that this is not the one prophecy that won't come true?  I beg to differ, but I think the citizens of Vegetasei are foolish in partaking in such a _false_ celebration."

"Say what you will.  However, when the Legendary Super Saiyajin appears, I am going to laugh at you for not believing," Raditz warned.

This time, Gohan did chuckle.  To him, the idea of the Legendary Super Saiyajin appearing because of some girl was insanely funny.  

He had not bothered to reveal the fact that he was a Super Saiyajin himself, for he had not seen the need.  Of course, he hated Freeza, but Gohan had become apathetic long ago.  There was no other reason for him to turn Super Saiyajin, as none could overpower him in just his ordinary state of power.  He hadn't bothered to try, since he feared of upheaval that would undoubtedly appear if he did.  Gohan did not wish to be the ou, after all. 

After Gohan and Raditz were done with their businesses, they returned to the Royal Palace.  Seeing the all of palace people in a flurry, organizing this or cleaning that, Gohan scoffed.  He decided to seek Vegeta, and he later found him in one of the training chambers, Vegeta's private one, to be specific.  Vegeta was furiously sparring with some training bots.  It was clear that he was livid.

Taking no notice of the new addition into the room, Vegeta continued hacking away at the bots.

"Why are you so cross?"  Gohan questioned softly.  "The last time you were so mad was because Freeza had insulted your fighting skills.  Since I do not see Freeza, nor hear of the arrival of him, I am going to assume he is not here.  And if the reason is not him, what is it?" 

"You don't understand!"  Vegeta said, ducking to avoid the training bot's attack.  "I can't stand her!" Punch, kick, duck.  Punch again.  Some more kicks.

"Ah, Videl?" Gohan asked knowingly.  Even with his meager information on her, he can deduce that Vegeta was jealous of all the attention she was getting.

"Yes!  I can't stand the fact that everyone practically _worship_ the ground she walks on, never mind her.  It is unfair.  I am the crown ouji of Vegetasei, and the respect I receive is not even a fraction of hers!"  Not pausing in his spar with his robots, Vegeta ranted.  "Seriously, I _do_ respect her, but it's just too..." His tirade was interrupted by the sound of the doors thrown open, and the light footsteps of a person.

"Vegeta-chan!"  It was the voice of a clear voiced female. She stopped when she caught sight of Gohan.

"You...ahh you must be the new commander of the Saiyajin Army.  You are Gohan, correct?"

"... Yes, I am."  For a single moment, Gohan was caught in awe at the sight of her.  She was beautiful, yes, but he had seen prettier females.  It was not her beauty that stopped his breath.  Being a Saiyajin by nature, most females were not slender nor were they delicate.  

She was obviously an exception.  Surprisingly, she was extremely graceful, even with her lesser height.  In addition, her intense blue eyes and silky black hair differentiated her from others.  Blue eyes were rare for pureblooded Saiyajins.  Yet it can still be seen.  However, no Saiyajin had her hair.  Her hair, instead of being stiff and wild, was soft and glossy.  It was short, but it framed her face nicely, almost giving the impression that she was not a warrior, although her entire stance said otherwise.  Dressed in a blue suit of spandex, she must certainly be a warrior, though the stretchy material emphasized her lithe figure.

Then, Gohan knocked some sense back into himself.  _'Get it together!  She is just the hime.  How do you know that her looks are just exactly that?  If she was able to survive ten years in Freeza's army, then she must be a scheming female who uses others to get her way.'  _He was distrustful of many, with the exception of Vegeta and a few others.  After his planet perished under the destruction of the two androids, he had learned not to take things by face value.  Android 17 and 18 had the faces of young teens, and they had been responsible for the end of a green Earth.

"You must be Videl-hime."  He bowed stiffly. "I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"I am.  Pleased to meet you, Gohan-san.  I hear that you are only eighteen, like myself.  It must be very hard to control the army, as many are older than you," she replied. 

"It is all right.  I usually overpower any who protests by challenging them to a fight...  Anyway, I presume you are looking for a word with the ouji?  It is unfortunate that I have other matters at hand that I must tend to.  I regret cutting our meeting short.  I must leave, farewell." He bowed stiffly again. 

"Vegeta, we will continue our conversation later." Gohan called to the moving figure in the air.

Leaving almost a little overdramatically, Gohan closed the doors to the training room.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still slashing at the bots in the air.  He had uttered nothing during Gohan's conversation with Videl.  It was as if Videl was not standing in the room at all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ahh...so they meet. ^_^

Well...what do you guys think?  I'd love some feedback.  Yes I am aware that there's A LOT of questions that have not been answered, such as the reaction of Vegeta-Ou at the fact that Gohan was a Demi-Saiyajin.  Don't worry, it will be answered in time, since I am very lazy and do not feel like putting all this information into one little chapter... 

^_^

~~~~~~~~~~

**IMPORTANT:**

*******Author's Note**: I made this timeline based on the information in the site http://www.dbzgtlegacy.com/.  Hopefully, this will clear out any confusion.  It does not say of all that happens in the Dragonball Z world, but it does give information on the characters that deals with MY story.

**Original Timeline:**

238 B.C.- The Legendary Super Saiyajin starts destroying the universe. (The one they always spoke of, you know, the one from a thousand years ago.)

732 A.D.- Vegeta-ouji is born. 

737 A.D.- Kakarotto(Goku) is born.  Bardock is disgusted by Kakarotto's power level of 2.  On Kanassa-sei, Bardock and his squad mates kill the Kanassa-jin.  Bardock is cursed with the power to see the future, which shows him Freeza destroying Vegeta-sei.  He tries to prevent it, but to no avail.  Freeza destroys Vegeta-sei.

May, 757 A.D.- Son Gohan is born.

October 12, 761 A.D.- Raditz arrives on Earth. (And both him and Goku are killed by Piccolo.)

November 3, 762 A.D.- Vegeta and Nappa arrives on Earth. 

766 A.D.- Trunks is born.

770 A.D.-Trunks dies at the age of 4. Gohan decides to return to the past and ends up on Vegetasei. [**This never happened in the original timeline.  However, this happened in my story, which connected the two timelines.  Well...in a way.  Kind of. ^_~**]

**My Timeline:**

727 A.D.- Videl is born.

732 A.D.- Vegeta is born.

735 A.D.- Videl is sent away to serve in Freeza's army.

737 A.D.- Kakarotto is born with the power level of 2. Aggravated, Bardock sends Kakarotto away to Chikyuu-sei on a purging mission.

740 A.D.- Gohan lands on Vegetasei and is discovered by Bardock.  He is thirteen years old.

745 A.D.- Gohan meets Videl, both at the age of 18.

~~~~~~~~~~

I hope the timeline helped you guys!  

Review please!  I truly appreciate all you reviewers, my o so loyal readers!  Thanks!

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!


	8. Ch 7: The Welcoming Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  


A/N:  Hi everyone! Wow...it has been so long since I last updated!  *cringes*  I'm so so sorry!  To tell you the truth, I lost interest in DBZ for a while.  I'm still not as interested in it as I was.  But, I did promise that I will finish this story some chapter before.  So, I will.  I apologize that I may not be sticking to the real DBZ plotlines, and the DBZ characters themselves are probably VERY OOC.  Well, since I have so much to do once September comes, I'm going to try very hard to finish this fic by the end of August.  A near impossible task for me, but this fic has been dragging on for a really long time.  This story is definitely not ending anytime soon. I am a perfectionist somewhat, so I definitely won't end the story abruptly. lol that means Gohan won't wake up from some weird dream or that he won't drop dead suddenly.  :p  Well, since no one is probably reading this A/N anymore I shall continue on with the story.  Oh yeah, if any of you want to be notified when there's an update, just leave your email in a review or something...

To J.T. Stern:  Thank you for emailing me! I feel really happy that people is still reading this story, even after so long.  So I'm going to continue this fic for you and everyone else who had supported this fic.    

  
  


**_Chapter 7: The Welcoming Ball_**

"...Vegeta-chan? ...VEGETA!  You know I'm here!"

Vegeta did not react to her yells.  Instead, he continued hacking at the training bots as if he had heard nothing.

Angered by her brother's reply, or lack thereof, Videl responded with the only way she knew.  With violence.  She jumped into the air, and blasted the little robots into little pieces as if they were nothing but flies.  Vegeta, disliking her interference, stopped his parrying actions with the bots, and crossed his arms, still floating in the air.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She inquired.

"Hmph."

"No I'm serious!  I have not seen you in person since you were three! I demand to know what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me, all right?  I did not feel the need to speak to you.  That is all."

"Nothing is wrong with you?  Argh!  You are impossible!"  Throwing her arms up in exasperation, Videl left the training room.

"You're right.  There's nothing wrong with me," Vegeta whispered at her departure.

*~*~*~*~*

_'I can't believe my brother!  He is insufferable!  I left this family for ten years, and what do I get when I get back?  A bratty brother and a reverent public!  What is wrong with this world?'_  Frustrated, Videl turned to go back to her room.  Walking resolutely along the grand hallway, Videl was disrupted by a small tap and bow of an inconspicuous servant.

"Um, your highness?  Your father, his majesty, wished for me to inform you of the ball that will be taking place tonight." Bowing quickly again, the small servant scattered off.

Videl sighed. '_What would make these servants not frightened of me?  Is that prophecy really true?  I really wish it isn't, for it will at least allow me to be accepted by my people.'_

Smiling a bit bitterly to herself, Videl continued to her room, where she would be preparing for the ball that would take place later on that night.

*~*~*~*~*

'_Stupid balls!  Making me parade around in formal war outfits...'_  These were the thoughts of a very hungry and cranky Demi-saiyajin who was perusing the extravagantly dressed female and male Saiyajins alike.  These people were just gossiping of things that were of no importance, its purpose was only to pass the time and wait for the Hime's arrival.

Gohan hated these little parties.  Saiyajins generally had no use for such celebrations, unless it was to appease other planetary dignities during their visits.  The Saiyajins only had one cause for carousing, and that was the full moon that came once every four years.  Gohan had only been privileged enough to go to these parties once.  It was needless to say that, Gohan thought parties to be a total waste of time.

"Gohan?"

Gohan was snapped out of his reverie to see a young Saiyajin boy coming up to him.  It was Vegeta, wearing a cape and a crest that signified him as the prince of Vegetasei.

"Vegeta," he greeted.

"This sucks," Vegeta complained as he looked around for food.  "This party made me stop training.  I don't even know where the food is.  I'm starving!"

"Heh.  I agree with you," Gohan agreed.

"Yeah well, my _dear_ sister should arrive soon.  Jeez..." Vegeta trailed off when he saw his sister entering the area.  When Gohan caught sight of Videl, his breath was caught in his throat.  Videl was wearing an elegant gown that made her look regal and majestic.

"Look at her.  It's so unfair!  Why is it that she gets to serve in Freeza's court even though she's clearly a female!" Vegeta fumed.

Gohan gazed at Vegeta intently. "When are you going to give up this jealousy of yours?" he asked.

Vegeta looked offended. "What jealousy? I'm merely saying that I, as the heir to the throne, should be the one getting most of the experience. You know, experience that I would get by being part of Freeza's army!"

Gohan thought about his encounter with Freeza.  Of course, at that time he was still very young.  But he remembered the horror he felt when he perceived Freeza for the first time.  To his childlike intellect, Freeza had such a sinister guise that made Vegeta and Raditz looked like they were harmless ants.  That was then.  Gohan understood, that in this period of time, Freeza, King Cold, and well, even his father were not aware of the fact that Gohan existed.  But it didn't matter to Gohan anymore.  He knew he was more powerful, and that was enough.  He didn't see a need to eliminate Freeza.  Maybe it was the fact he wouldn't gain anything by doing this.  Or maybe it was because his relatively peaceful life would be jeopardized.  Whatever the reason, to this day, Gohan had not and did not want to turn into a Super Saiyajin.  He didn't even tell Vegeta, who Gohan considered to be his best friend.

"Yeah right," Gohan snorted. "I think you don't want your sister to steal your spotlight.  I must say I agree. She looks positively gorgeous.  Heh.  If I was her brother I'd be jealous too."

"Gohan!" Vegeta protested.

"All right all right!  I'll leave you there seething to yourself.  Really, Vegeta, you'd be wise to act nicer to her.  She is your sister you know.  If I had a sibling I'd cherish them to death."

"Cherish?  Yeah right.  You are so not the type.  I know you too well.  You are hardly the sort to be doing this kind of cherishing.  You'd throw them onto the streets when they were old enough and you'd say 'this is the real world. Face it.'"

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?  That's what you did to me when we first started training."

"Well, yeah.  But you do have to realize a sister is different than a brother.  Besides, you were old enough to handle it.  I wouldn't do that just to anyone.  They have to be mentally prepared."

"Yeah, yeah.  Whatever."  Vegeta smirked.  He was about to make another sarcastic comment when he heard Videl's clear voice.  It was basically a obligatory speech to thank everyone for coming. "Hmph," Vegeta muttered, "Why is it that she makes even a stupid speech sound good?"

At hearing this, Gohan burst out laughing.  Wiping imaginary tears, Gohan said, "And you said you weren't jealous.  If that wasn't jealousy I don't know what is.  Well I'm going to get food.  Go mingle with the other guests.  You do have duties as the Ouji, you know.  If you don't perform them, your sister will seem much more superior when compared to you."

~~~~~~~~~~

Well, nothing really happened in this chapter.  Gohan and Videl will have the next chapter to themselves!  I wonder what they will learn about each other?  Well, please review to tell me what you think.  I'm working on the next chapter as you read... (well probably ^_^)  

So please click on the little review button below and tell me what you think.  It was the reviews that made me decide to continue this story.  Thank you guys so much!


End file.
